Assassins Creed: A Legend Reborn
by John Reed1
Summary: This story takes place about 200 years after assassins creed syndicate in this timeline the Assassins have all but been wiped out while Abstergo has set about setting up their perfect world order. This story centers on a young police detective named Jace Uramaku at this point in the story Jace is 28 unmarried, he has been with the detroit police department 5 years he is the son of


This story takes place about 200 years after assassins creed syndicate in this timeline the Assassins have all but been wiped out while Abstergo has set about setting up their perfect world order. This story centers on a young police detective named Jace Uramaku at this point in the story Jace is 28 unmarried, he has been with the detroit police department 5 years he is the son of an army captain who got married overseas Jace grew up in Japan where he participated in multiple martial arts disciplines including Japanese Kempo, Chinese Kempo, Kendo and Taekwondo where he received 4th degree black belts in each discipline by the time he was 19. At the age of 20 Jace moved to the states where he settled in Detroit Michigan where he then joined the police academy.

Assassin's Creed: A Legend Reborn

Chapter 1

Death

It was a cold dark night in south Detroit as detective Jace Uramaku sat in an unmarked police vehicle watching an abandoned building where a supposed weapons deal was supposed to go down that he got from a confidential informant. "Man i really hope these gang bangers show up on time because im freezing my damn balls off up here Jace" Jack says into Jace's ear piece cutting the silence from a nearby roof top where he was sitting with an M16A2 sniper rifle acting as overwatch, Jace chuckles into the mike "oh come on Jack its not that bad, i had to pull someone i knew i could trust to act as overwatch and besides you are the second best shot in the department" he says with a smile, Jack replies with a mocking laugh "ya and who's the best shot in the department" Jace smiles "why me of course but only by a little" he smiles as he hears Jack mockingly groan as 2 black cargo vans pull into the loading dock and 8 guys with automatic weapons get out and act as sentries as 2 guys unload the weapon cases. Jack looks down his scope seeing the vans stop and start unloading "ok Jace we have 8 hostiles on the southside of the building and they all look to be carrying automatic UMP 40's with sidearms, no telling who is in the building no lights or movement that i can see but that doesnt mean that no one is in there already besides isn't this supposed to be an arms deal between two of the Cities gangs" Jack asks as he scans the rooftop waiting for Jace to answer, "listen my CI told me this was so the two gangs could unify, one gang holds turf and the other has weapon connections as we can tell by the machine guns these goons are carrying" Jack always the cautios one asks "ya i can see that but whats to stop your CI from blabbing your info to every gang banger on the streets" Jace smiles "carful brother almost sounds like you are starting to care for me" he says teasing Jack as he anaps some pictures for evidence purposes "yeah yeah keep talking and i'll put a bullet in your block" Jack says as he chuckles a little then turns serious as he sees Jace quietly get out of his car and move to the back side opening the trunk and getting his M4 out of the back along with his bullet proof vest "listen Jack I'm guessing he did tell someone that Detroit PD was looking into this but my CI doesn't even know my name don't worry we're good this is all above board and besides I need your mind on the moment not on what could happen" Jace says as he does a final weapons check "ok Jack we move on your first shot, ready when you are". The silent night splits in half as Jack takes a breath and squeezes the trigger and the rifle roars dropping the first gang banger a hundred and twenty yards away as Jace rushes in with his M4 already at his shoulder and fires dropping 3 guys in quick succession as the other gang bangers turn towards Jace and start firing at him forcing him to duck down behind a rusted metal car he hears a second shot from the big caliber rifle as another gang banger is shot destroying half of the guys upper body shoulder "good shooting Jack" he says as it forces the other members into cover as their reinforcements pour out of the building Jace can hear Jack cussing "you damn son of a bitch Jace it looks like you're CI told every gang banger in Detroit" he says as he sees Jace popping around the car firing shots each shot taking out three or four gang Bangers, after about 5 or 10 minutes the gun battle is done as reinforcement police officers pull in and start picking off other gang members forcing them to surrender as 15 of their members laid dead in the street Jace moves In and start doing his preliminary investigation moving inside the building. As Jace enters the dimly lit Warehouse his eyes slowly adjust as he pulls out a notepad and starts documenting what he sees which is a few weapons cases with military-grade weaponry "damn I swear every time we get some of these off the street 5 more shipments are being already sent behind it" he says in disgust as he leans against a steel girder he hears a click he turns around pulling his weapon from its holster and reveals that a portion of the wall is sliding open he hits the toggle switch that activates his flashlight on his gun and clears the room finding a chamber and what looks like a strangely dressed skeleton chained to a chair, Jace slowly approaches the hooded skeleton with his gun drawn he uses the flashlight to look around the room and sees an old newspaper sitting on a metal bench he goes and it is dated 20 years ago"what the hell is this" he says to himself as he pulls out a disposable camera and starts taking pictures of everything in the room and then he slowly approaches the hooded figure and sees what looks like a necklace glinting around its neck and Jace puts on some rubber gloves and takes off the necklace looking at the strange design and puts it in his pocket feeling something strange but familiar about the design "what the hell happened here" he says to himself.

Chapter 2

Dirty Politics

As Jace gets into work the next morning he is called into his police sergeant's office he looks over at Jack and raises his eyebrow as he walks in and shuts the door "hey Sarge, how can i help you I'm about to finish that paperwork on the incident we had last night if that's what you're about to ask me about" he says as he sits down in the chair. Sarge was a big guy standing at 6'6 weighing in at 330 pounds all muscle he had been the police sergeant at that precinct for 10 years 5 by the time Jace had come through as a rookie police officer. "no Jace it's not about the paperwork I know that you have been working double shifts back-to-back trying to close this case and you're going to hate me for what I'm about to ask you to do but per mayor's orders he wants you to drop the investigation that led to last night's shootout at the warehouse if not they will take legal action against you to have you removed from the force" Sarge says as he stands with his back to his best detective with his arms on his hips " wait a minute Sarge you're asking me to drop a legal investigation that could potentially have big consequences for the city come on sarge this isn't you, are you being railroaded" sarge huffs and rolls his eyes " whether I am or not is no concern of yours detective Uramaku, but the order still stands as your commanding officer I am ordering you to drop this investigation and hand everything over to the mayor's office, is that clear" jace looks at the captain and can see him clenching his jaw and Jace looks down clenching his fists knowing he can't do anything about this "fine Sarge I'll turn over all my notes doesn't mean I'm going to be happy about it though I've been working this case for 2 years and now the mayor wants to protect his ass or take credit for it" Jace says in a loud voice obviously irritated about the whole deal as he stands to leave to go get his notes and give them over to Sarge so he can hand them off to a runner for the mayor, as he passes his desk he passes Jack and Jack can hear him say in a whisper to him "this is Bullshit" as Jace throws all of his notes in a folder on the case with all the evidence photos and everything he takes them into Sarge's office and throws them on his desk "sarge I'm going to be taking a few days off I need to clear my head" he says, sarge looks over at him and nods giving him permission to leave and as Jace grabs his bag he passes by Jack again and let's Jack know to come by his apartment after work and Jack acknowledges him by nodding his head slightly and Jace heads home and on the way picks up the disposable camera that he had had developed overnight at a store near his place.

Chapter 3

A Few Beers, A Favor and A Girl

At about three Jace hears a knock on his door knowing its Jack he tells him to come in and Jace grabs two beers from the fridge and hands Jack one as Jace fills him in on what happened that morning at the Precinct office. "damn no wonder you were pissed off this morning coming out of Sarge's office" Jack says shaking his head " Jack looks over on the island and sees the disposable camera with a manila folder full of photos " so what are you going to do with your few days off" he asks, " well last night while I was examining the inside of that warehouse I ran across a secret room" he says as he pulls the pictures out of the manila folder and spread them across the Island " when I got inside there was a skeleton very oddly dressed it had been there for 20 years and upon further investigation that warehouse has been shut down for about 30 years and it's owned by the city, needless to say something here smells rotten and it's not just a dead body." Jack looks at the pictures "and how do you want to play this, I mean it's obvious that something happened at the mayor's office that shut down our investigation so I take it you don't want to use regular means to identify this body" Jace smiles shaking his head " see that's the thing I already had his DNA, fingerprints, dental there is no identity in the system for this guy" he says pointing to a picture of the skeleton "it's like he doesn't exist" Jack looks up at him out of the corner of his eye " and how do you already know this" he asks already knowing the answer Jace smiles looking away out the window " I might have asked a favor of one of my close female friends who works in the government" Jack rolls his eyes " and this friend of yours that works in the government wouldn't be a short cute black haired lady would she" Jace takes a swig from his beer "maybe" he says with a smile " but that's neither here nor there I think I might have another way of figuring out who this is" Jack squarely looks at his friend " yeah and how is that" Jace throws down the necklace he took off the skeleton onto the island " I remember when I was younger and living in Japan with my father I was off in the mountains and I was training and I got lost I stumbled upon a cave in the mountains and there was this symbol carved into the wall like it was a keyhole or something needless to say I didn't tell anyone about it but I still know where that cave is to this day, so what do you say Jack want to go on a little road trip with me to Japan?" he says looking up at him with a smile.

Chapter 4

6500 Miles And An Old Friend

"damn it Jace how do I let you suck me into these little adventures of yours" Jack says as he grabs his bag from the conveyor belt at the airport "hey I just asked a question you jumped at the chance to get on a flight with me and besides we both needed the vacation at least that's what the boss needed to hear" Jace smiles as he payed for a rental car "ya well Sarge would kill me if I let you go out of the country and cause trouble by yourself" Jack replies with a grin "so where are we going too now Jace" Jack asks as Jace throws their bags into the back of an older model Ford Bronco "we are going to Zama Japan which is outside Tokyo and then from there we are going into a mountain village that has an old samurai castle still standing the village is called Izushi" Jace says as they get in the truck and start driving. They arrive in the mountain village of Izushi about 5 hours later and Jace shakes Jack awake and as he opens his eyes he see's the castle and his jaw drops as Jace laughs "wow Jace this is where you grew up" Jack asks as he looks around as they get out of the truck and stretch "ya this is my home, dont get me wrong i love Detroit but this is home" he says as he lets loose a piercing whistle and a shaggy dog comes flying out of no where jumping into his arms "hey Chomper how you doing boy are they being nice to you" he asks as he pets the dog when he hears a twig snap behind him followed by a feminine voice saying "nicer than we are going to be to you Gaijin" Jace smiles and turns around to see his childhood friend Saeko Bushijima standing in her shrine maiden outfit and bows to her "hello Saeko, how are you doing" Jace stands as Saeko approaches him and walks around him with a serious look on her face "are you getting enough sleep Jace and you better not lie to me" she says with a smile as she hugs him deeply "eh as much as i can as a detective of the Detroit police Department" he says hugging her back "its good to see you Saeko i still see you are as stunning as ever as a shrine Maiden" he says with a playful smile "oh Baka stop it you old flirt" she says with a smile "oh and by the way you forgot my Birthday Baka" she says with a finger on his chest "oh really i would never" Jace says as he pulls out a wrapped present which after she opens it turns out to be an amazon gift card and some drawing equipment she squeals and hugs as Jack clears his throat and Jace introduces the two of them to each other as he grabs their bags from the back of the truck and Saeko leads them to where they will be sleeping for the night after showing them around the village. While walking Saeko links her arms with Jace as they talk and catch up Jace fills her in on whats been happening for the most part not giving away to many details but letting her know that its a delicate matter he gently whispers in her ear asking her if the cave is still accessible and she says yes but that we will have to climb up to it cause there was a landslide that took away the path to it.

Chapter 5

Dominatrix's Lesson

The next morning Jace woke up at 4:30am and went to the dojo to get some training in with Saeko and at about 5am Jack wanders into the dojo to Saeko throwing Jace over her shoulder and transitioning it into an arm bar "ok ok! jeez gorilla i give sheesh" he says as he gives her a wincing smile "damn woman loves beating the snot out of me freaking dominatrix" Jace says with a smile as Saeko looks over her shoulder at him "and dont you forget it" she says with a wink as she heads to the hot springs in the back as Jace walks over to Jack as he laughs at Jace "and here i thought you were practically unbeatable" he says with a smile as jace rolls his shoulders and winces "while nowadays i can win a few matches against her she most always always wins there is a rule in life and it is that there is always someone better than you are remember that Jack" Jace says with a smile as Jack looks around the dojo and asks Jace a question "exactly how long have you and Saeko been training here" Jace tilts his head thinking "well me and her have been friends forever but she started training when she was about 5 or 6 and i started shortly after because i was bored and getting bullied because im white and one day i got myself into a tough spot and she had to save me but after that i joined the same dojo and never looked back" he says with a smile remembering all of their sparring lessons and training sessions "so Jack do you want to learn the ways of the samurai" Jace smiles over at his friend as he looks back and says "why so you can beat me senseless just for the fun of it, how about no i'll take my gun any day of the week" he says with a smile and laugh "besides dont we have to get this cave" he asks Jace as Saeko walks back in carrying mountain climbing gear "ya we do cause there is rain on the way and we have about 3 miles to hike and then a climb up a rock wall of about 60 or 70 feet so we better eat and go" Saeko says with a smile " i want to be there by midday" she says as she hurries them to the cafeteria.

Chapter 6

Rebirth

After about 5 and a half hours of intense mountain trails they made it to the cliff face where the cave could be seen 60 feet up Jack looks up with an exasperated sigh "freaking ninja's, why is it 60 feet up in the side of the cliff" as he rolls his eyes looking at Jace and Saeko who looked like they had barely broken a sweat,"ok now that aint fair" he says with an exasperated smile and takes a deep drink of water, "we are use to these workouts Jack we grew up doing this" he says as he sets up the climbing rope and harnesses and then clicks into a rope and puts some chalk on his hands for a better grip as he approaches the wall and then helps jack into his harness and gets him to start climbing behind Saeko and then he starts climbing. About 30 minutes later they reach the cave entrance and they take it slow and relax for about 3 hours recovering their energy as Jace discusses with Saeko and Jack about the case and takes notes and after that everyone kinda falls asleep when Jace is woken up by a low pitch hum he rolls over and looks at his backpack and rummages around until he finds the source which turns out to be the necklace he took from the skeleton in the Detroit warehouse he then wakes up Saeko and Jack and shows them and as he moves closer to the rear wall the same symbol that's the same design and the same size as the necklace starts shining as the others wake up and see whats happening Jace slowly places the necklace into the glowing area and they all hear a click and hiss as the wall swings in to reveal a chamber, Jace slowly walks into the chamber with a flashlight and looks around and hollers back to the others that its safe and all clear and as they walk in with their gear they see Jace lighting a fire pit in the middle of the room and as he does the flames leap revealing stone carvings of strangely hooded figures that look like the skeleton in Detroit Jace slowly looks around and then looks at the others "ok this is all to weird to be coincidence all of these figures seem to be wearing a similar style of clothing its the pointed hood that gives it away, it kinda seems like a cult but in the inscriptions it doesnt show any zealotry more loyalty to a shared cause" Jace says as he starts translating the Japanese writing "this is going to take a while" he says with an exasperated sigh.

Chapter 7

The Cavern

After 7 and a half hours of translating they finished translating the message that was inscribed on the wall and it read "Where other men blindly follow the truth,remember, nothing is true. Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember, everything is permitted. We work in the dark to serve the light, we are assassins" Jace looks at Jack and Saeko a little lost "this reads like a mantra or a code" he says as he stands and stretches relaxing the cramped muscle's in his back. Jack and Saeko look at their friend as he paces and Jake looks at him and says "while this does read like a code don't assassins usually have a bad connotation?" Saeko shakes her head "not necessarily, Assassins have been very instrumental in stopping massive wars and casualties the only bad Assassin is the one who gets caught, now what im about to tell you two doesn't leave the village are we clear?" Jake and Jace look at Saeko with curiosity as they nod in confirmation as Saeko looks at them "ok you both obviously have heard of Abstergo enterprises, well what a lot of people don't know is that Abstergo is the descendant of the Templar's, what people don't know about the Templar's is the fact that they were looking for something called Pieces of Eden and before you ask yes that Eden from the bible, but to get back to talking about the templars they were all about controlling free will which these Pieces of Eden could do. Now with darkness comes light and in that form came the order of Assassins who followed the creed as they called it." Jace looks over at Saeko "Saeko how do you know all of this" he asks looking at her and she looks at him and very calmly pulls a necklace out with the same design as the one he pulled off the skeleton and says to him "cause i am an assassin also" she says matter of fact.

Chapter 8

The Assassins Revelation

Jack and Jace look at her as they process what Saeko just said and Jace looks at her kind of bewildered "so wait Saeko your an assassin and yall are fighting the Abstergo AKA the Templare's of old from like the 3rd crusade, but how is that even possible how did the Templar's gain control of everything with out alerting anyone?" Saeko looks at one of the statues "because back in the 1920's we lost horribly, we were betrayed by one of our own and he gave up all of our hideouts and then they started the destruction of our order and they damn near succeeded, the only reason im here is cause one of the assassins who was out was able to slip away and they slowly faded into obscurity" she says as she looks into the fire and then looks at Jace "so tell me how i fit into all of this" he asks her quizzically as she looks at him "well that Jace is up to you but i can honestly say that you would be a great assassin, but the choice is yours and i know you will need to think about this so i am gonna go back to the entrance and you take whatever time you need to make a decision" she says as she stands.

Chapter 9

The Past, Present, and Future

Jace looks at Saeko a little flabbergasted "so what about Jack do you and the elders want him brought into the fold as well" he asks as he looks at his oldest friend in a new light and she smiles at him and says "in this day and age we need more assassins and we need more technical based assassin's now that we are in the 21st century so we need people who know how to hack systems, procure weaponry without being traced which a lot of it we can help you find as an order cuz we have weapon depots in practically every major city in the world and a lot of them are deactivated because we don't have enough assassins but I've already done a little bit of a background check on your friend Jack here, he grew up in the slums of Detroit to a low end income family, dad in and out of prison and or jail, found a home with a gang of delinquents called the 12th Street Brawlers and taught yourself how to write code and hack. Afterwards you graduated and enlisted in the marine corps where you excelled in marksmanship and went to sniper training with navy seals and then rotrotated back into a marine recon battalion, shall i continue Jack." Jack looks at her dumbfounded "how the hell do you know all of that my, juvie file is sealed and my service record is top secret" he asks shaking his head in disbelief. Saeko smiles and looks at Jace and says in a non-chalant way "i always keep tabs on my friends and who they associate with and Jace wrote about you in his letters also" she says with a smile as Jace looks at the ground with a smile and rubs his temples and then looks back up at her "so you want us to join this Order what would we be doing, i mean dont get me wrong i know my job comes with a lot of constaintsconstaints but we are obviously already in the system" he says looking at her and she smiles at him "you think your the only one we have in the government we gave a contact in the CIA who has from time to time helped us out and he can erase yall from every database in the world, and before yall ask me how it works dont ask i honestly dont know all i do know is it really does, so what do you say boys, do you want to help us out or not, of course your life will definitely change you'll be living under aliases completely untraceable or you can continue as y'all are right now and do the Assassin part Undercover, what do you say boys" she says with a smile as she offers out a hand to each guy and they both take the hand and rise.

Chapter 10

Bloody and Bruised

(A Month Later)

Under cover of darkness the 2 man team infiltrate the mountain stronghold that was to be their last training mission before they became full-fledged assassins. The objective of the assignment was to infiltrate the inner sanctum and assassinate the target gain access to the vault and leave the premises all without setting off alarms. The last 3 and a half weeks had been very grueling they did ten sets of 3 day crash courses on different aspects of working as an assassin team from everything ranging to firearms to hand to hand combat to working with new weapons such as a new weapon called a hidden blade that was worn on your wrist with a ring attached to your finger where you could activate a hidden blade on the underside of your wrist which was a very good tool that the duo mastered very quickly as it was good for assassinations and up close close quarters combat. Jace looks over at Jack in the dark as they match the movements of the shadows and they move close to an exterior wall as a sentry passes within 2 feet of where they are hiding in the shadows and passes them. they wait until the guard is out of site and quickly and quietly make it to the wall and start climbing the rocky exsterior easily. After the grueling training of the past month they climbed the 100 foot wall quickly and efficiently and get to the window that leads into the inner sanctum, jace peeks over the edge and scans the room noting one hostile in the room with his back to the window Jace then motions to Jack letting him know one hostile and that he was going to make the kill and for Jack to monitor the room and look for the hidden safe. Jace and Jack slowly and quietly enter the room and Jace quietly approaches and activates the training hidden blade at the targets throat marking his throat with red paint as the target jerked in suprise they quikky detain him and search him finding the key to the hudden vault that Jack by now had found was under the big mahogany desk and Jace throws Jack the key and he catches it quietly and slips the jey into the keyhole in the desk and the desk top slides back on silent hinges and grabs the rolled up parchment and whistles quietly letting Jace know he has the target and time for exfil and jace nods and motions to the window with his head telling Jack to go first. Jack runs torward the open window at full speed and launches himself through it and Jace soon follows both executing what is called a Leap Of Faith into the big hay pile and exfil the area successfully and as a joke they both appear as if out of nowhere behind Saeko who was overseeing the exercise making her jump "Damn it you two, you both almost gave me a heart attack" she says with a deep breath as Jace and Jack both pull of their hoods with mischievous smiles and Jace sets the rolled up parchment down in front of her "mission accomplished Sensei" she looks down at the paper and shakes her head "how in the hell did you finish so quickly you never showed up on any cameras or any motion sensors the average time to finish this operation has been 2 hours and 45 minutes and y'all beat it in an hour and 15" she asks incredulously as she looks at the paper and confirms that it is in fact the hidden artifact that they were supposed to pick up " I'm completely dumbstruck it is damn near impossible to go through that castle without being caught on any of our surveillance equipment as we have state-of-the-art equipment in there" she says and a light goes on in her head "no way you both climbed the tower wall without alerting anyone, didnt yall" Jack and Jace look back at her and smile and wink "un-freaking-believable, i gotta say we've had people try that climb before and almost 95% of them die because they slip or get tired as they climb I got to give you all passing grades at that y'all are both Master assassins now" she says as she shakes her head with a laugh and smiles she says that she pretty since both of them their made and own their custom hidden wrist blades.


End file.
